The present device is in the mechanical and industrial technical fields of pneumatics and hydraulics. More specifically the present device falls under the technical field of valving and fluid control.
This technology may also be used for applications other than pneumatics or hydraulics. High speed electrical switching is another area where high speed is advantageous and where the present device can be used. This may be for a high speed relay or for a high voltage switch to reduce arcing.